


Safe

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gapfillerpalooza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-06
Updated: 2004-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gapfiller for season one, episode six. At Justin's art show, Brian sneaks off to conduct some business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

I had to make sure no one was watching.

Ted had run out with the boring look-alike schmuck he's met at that over-thirties whatever-the-fuck to do god knows and I sure as hell didn't want to know what, so I didn't have to worry about him.

Mikey and the Doc were off looking at vagina sculptures, their heads close together, probably talking about some shit that would put someone hopped up on speed to sleep, even if Mikey was grinning like a fool. I didn't have to worry about them.

Lindsay was parading Justin around to a bunch of unimportant queers, making him shake hands like they were New York gallery owners and would decide his future. She kept throwing me glances, but if I pulled someone away behind one of those ridiculously bright walls I might stand a chance.

I scanned the room and spotted the guy I was looking for, and made sure everyone really was otherwise occupied. He was short and wore an ugly sweater, but he was the only one I could see, and fuck I needed to do it right that moment, so I gulped the cheap wine and grabbed another glass before stalking across the room and grabbing the guy by the arm.

He gave a little yelp as I dragged him roughly around the corner, looking back over my shoulder to ensure that we hadn't been spotted. I was pretty sure we had not.

"What's going on?" He backed up against the wall, grimacing a little and rubbing his bicep.

"Oh Christ, I didn't grab you that hard." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out what I needed. "Look, we have to make this quick, I don't want anyone to know what's going on."

He crossed his arms over his god-awful sweater and raised his eyebrows.

I licked my lips and flipped open my wallet. "I want to buy a picture."

He exhaled sharply and rolled his eyes. "And why exactly did you need to drag me back here to do so?"

"Because," I sneered, wagging my head a little, "I don't want the artist to know who is buying it." I blew out a breath. "Fuck, can't you just take the money and not ask questions?"

"Well no, I need to know which one."

I wanted to say something snotty back, but I wanted to get this over with, so I recited the number that I'd memorized the second time I'd nonchalantly strolled past the sketch.

"I'll have to go back and see which one it is so I can tell you the price."

"It's a hundred bucks, it's one of Justin Taylor's."

"Mm-hm," he arched an eyebrow and I scowled.

"Just take the money." I held the bills out to him and he took them, grinning.

"I thought you looked familiar." He folded the money and slipped it into his pocket. "Well, thank you very much, Mr. . . ." he looked up at me expectantly.

"Yeah, whatever," I said by way of response. "When can I pick it up?"

"Well, you can take it when the show is over, but I need a name so we know that it's you when you come to get it."

I sighed heavily. "Kinney. It's Kinney." He nodded, and I peered around the corner. No one was watching so I came out from behind the wall, sipping my wine innocently. Lindsay looked over from where she was standing and frowned. Fuck. Caught.

"Brian," she chided when she came up beside me. "Please tell me you didn't fuck someone in the center."

I was safe.

I chuckled. Of course that's what she thought I was doing. It only made sense. I saw Justin sneaking glances at me while he was talking to Daphne and I pushed my tongue into my cheek. It wasn't a bad idea.

"Not yet," I said, smirking at her. I pressed a kiss to her cheek and sauntered away before she could scold me. Justin's eyes lit up as I came towards him. It really wasn't a bad idea at all.


End file.
